It is known to offset an electrified conductor from a supporting fence. Various forms of standoffs, outriggers or offsets are mounted to parallel fence wires or to fence posts of a post and batten fence. An insulated pigtail, clip or other retainer, at a distal end of the standoff, outrigger or offset, carries an electric conductor, such as a wire or tape.
Single-sided outriggers carry an electric conductor spaced outwardly at a distance from one side of the fence. Double-sided outriggers carry a pair of electric conductors, with one electric conductor spaced outwardly at a distance from each side of the fence.
When known electric fence outriggers are moved out of position, such as when hit by animals or farm vehicles, the outriggers can remain permanently misshapen or misaligned, thereby reducing, or in some cases removing, the distance that the electrified conductor is offset from the supporting fence. In some cases this can short circuit the electrified conductor to ground potential. This can severely reduce or cancel the effectiveness of the electric fence, not just at the site of the misaligned outrigger but in some cases over a substantial length, or even the entire length, of electric fencing powered from the same fence energiser. It can be a time consuming exercise for farmers to monitor, locate and re-shape or re-align the affected outriggers.